Your Guardian Angel
by LeFoxy
Summary: KB pairing. Songfic. Oneshot. Summary: They said, 'He was pretty lucky yo have a Guardian Angel', but they were all wrong. Because I know, that I was the one pretty lucky to have my and only mine Guardian Angel'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Suggestion from the author. Reading this with the song playing might be easy to feel the story. And if you liked the song it would be much more easy to download it in Limewire._

_Summary: They said, 'he was pretty lucky to have a Guardian Angel,' but they were all wrong. Because I know, that I was the one pretty lucky to have my and only mine Guardian Angel.'_

_Disclaimer: I don't__own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' and their song 'Your Guardian Angel', the inspiring song for this songfic, and 'Limewire'_

* * *

******_"Your Guardian Angel"_**  
**_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_**

******_LeFoxy_**

* * *

'They say, 'I'm pretty lucky to have a wonderful Guardian Angel. And I might say I'm truly am lucky to have one. 

******When I see your smile**

******Tears roll down my face**

******I can't replace.**

'I can't replace every minute we have. Those times, we're still young. Those times we're always happy, yet concern to each other. Your smile which you currently made only for me. And my tears when I can feel you suffer for all of my sufferings.

******And now that I'm strong I have figured out**

******How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,**

******And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.**

'Now that I'm much more stronger of what I feel. I know now that you are only one for me and always be mine. I know I have been cold in the past, but I'll end all of that for you. And I'll show you, how much better I can change.

******I will never let you fall**

******I'll stand up with you forever**

******I'll be there for you through it all,**

******Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

'And I will change, because of you. And now that were together. I will never let someone separate us. I will always be there to comfort you as you cry quietly in somebody's death. I will always be there to make you smile and laugh in times of sadness. And in despair, I'll be your faith. In doubt, I'll be your hope. And in dark I'll be your light. And I will protect you in any harm you could get.

******It's okay, It's okay, It's okay**

'Everything will be alright. For we are together, and that will never change.

******Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**

******And stars are falling all for us**

******Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

******I can show you I'll be the one.**

'"Kurama!!" you said, as you fall in the midst of endless darkness.

'I followed you, not even thinking of what to do afterwards. But it doesn't matter now, now that your in my arms again. I will never let them take you away. I may know that your days might grow longer as mine might be not. But doing all of this for you. It wasn't hard as I thought.

******I will never let you fall**

******I'll stand up with you forever.**

******I'll be there for you through it all,**

******Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

'I will never let you fall. I'll always stand by your side and I will never leave you. I'll always be there, in times of your needs and in times of your joy. And we're going to be alright. As long as were together. We're always going to be alright.

******Cause you're my**

******you're my, my**

******My true love**

******My whole heart**

******Please don't throw that away**

******Cause I'm here, for you**

******Please don't walk away and**

******Please tell me you'll stay, stay..**

'I'll do anything. I'll do everything. You know why? Because, I love you. You're the only reason why my heart continues to beat. You're the reason I'm still living. Without you, I might not be here. Hugging you as tightly as I can. I don't expect the same, but I know you feel the same way. And you might have done the same as well. I want you to stay here. By my side.

******Use me as you will**

******Pull my strings just for a thrill**

******And I know I'll be okay**

******Though my skies are turning gray.**

'"Kurama", you said again, as we both fall in the midst of endless darkness.

'I wipe the tears, that continue to fall in your face. You looked at my eyes, as I was already looking at it. I smiled to show you that everything would be alright. Use me as your shield, and I will be the one to protect you. And I know I'll be okay. It will be okay. It will be alright, as long as I'm here, as long as we're together. We'll be alright.

'"Kurama!" you said, as you sob endlessly.

'I wanted to speak, but I cannot. What is the matter with me? I saw your face, not clearly though, as I saw light behind you. That must be were we fall. I can still here you sob and in pain. You must be hurt. Still I cannot speak. How I wish I can, to tell you, my sincere apology for not protecting you as I said. You were still hurt.

'"Kurama!! Don't leave me!" you shouted, you were in great pain. I can feel. 'I'm so sorry.' How I wish I can say those words!? Why can't I!

'Maybe I was wrong. Forgiveness won't help her. I was too late to take those pain away from her.

'"I.. will always love you, my.. Guardian Angel." I was glad. For like a million years I have spoken. And I know I have said the right words. I cried a single tear. And she was still crying and sobbing and was still holding my hands, as I know that no second can…'

******I will never let you fall**

******I'll stand up with you forever**

******I'll be there for you through it all**

******Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

'You always said that we'll be alright as long as we're together. And I always believe you for it. It was the only truth that I can hold on when I'm with you. We're we wrong? Was that our punishment of believing something that can be broken, as it was much more broken as it was now. Then if not, why did you still left me. Why Kurama?

******I will never let you fall**

******I'll stand up with you forever**

******I'll be there for you through it all**

******Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

They said, 'he was pretty lucky to have a Guardian Angel,' but, they were all wrong. Because I know, that I was the one pretty lucky to have my and only mine Guardian Angel.'

* * *

_A/N: This might have a second chapter, but it might not have. I'm still thinking about it. If so, this story is made only for two chapters._

_If you guys lost in the last part, whether who we're saying that part. Just tell me. I just hope that you guys understand that. Reviews are so __much appreciated, as well as suggestion and comment._

_And for my readers in my other story, 'It Can Last Forever'. My apology for not updating, I may take another month to update. I'm still using my dad's laptop and my document we're all in my computer and it was virus, except got this story._

_Don't forget to review! Review me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n:**I really tried my best on putting this one. And I hate to say that this wasn't the best ending for this story, but at least I tried and at least, finally, I'll end this story up, so it won't haunt me for the rest of my life._

_Still this story is inspired by the song "Your Guardian Angel". Thank you Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for making that awesome song._

_I love Kurama and Botan pairing. That is why there are always the main character of my stories. Anyway, lets go on with the second and the last chapter of this story. NO MORE!_

_**Disclaimer:**__As all author says!!_

* * *

_**"Your Guardian Angel"**_

_** Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_**LeFoxy**_

* * *

''It was rumored that it was my fault and the reasoned why Kurama died.' And I blame myself for it. 

For if I haven't been the stupid one, as I always am. This wouldn't have happen! He wouldn't have died. He would have been here. He would have been smiling and praising in how beautiful this night have been. He should be hugging me, to comfort me, to make me warm and to make me happy, for this night was cold for me to bear. But, he wasn't, is he? He wasn't even here to say and to do all those things. And if he was even here, he wouldn't have been doing it for those things.

I never wanted for this to happen. I never said falling was my thing. I never predicted this for all to happen. I'm sorry I am the reason of his death.

It was a week after he died. And I wasn't even there when he was buried. I was lock up in his room. Positioned like I was thrown out in it. Sat in his cold, yet comfortable floor. My head lay in his bedside. Crying myself to sleep.

The weather wasn't much of a help either. It was crying as it took my happiness away. As it was grieving for my loss as well.

Even my best friend cannot comfort me. My friends cannot help me. I was helpless. I was dying. But it doesn't matter now. I don't even care of what would happen to me. It's better this way. I'll be with him at this rate of my condition. His the only reason why my '_heart continues to beat', you're the reason I'm still living.'_ Now that you are gone. I have no reason to live anymore! But it's okay. I am willing.

"Botan." A knock on the door. "Please open this door just for once. I know it's been hard for you, but please, at least try to stand up for yourself."

Stand up for myself? Right. Of course. Kurama was always there to protect me. He were always there, isn't he. And I appreciate that, but it was the reason why I'm grieving over his death. But I don't blame him either. It was normal as it is now.

You died because of me. Because you save me. Because you love me. And for that, I'll do the same thing. '_Because you might have done the same as well'. _But you're much different. Because you were stronger than me. Unlike me who is a wick-ling.

Looking at his picture makes me feel that he was here. Watching over me like a Guardian Angel. Waiting for me in the next…

* * *

My dearest Botan, 

I know we have known each other for 6 years, and for that years, we have been together for 4 years. In addition, we are happy on what have we become of.

It pains my heart on how to say this, but I have no such time for me to complain in telling this. So at least I have to try.

In those four years, we have been together. I haven't found any time to regret in all of that. I have been glad that you are the person I have stayed until the last breath of my life. I know it has been so cruel in leaving you so fast in such a very long time we've been together. And I haven't even told you how much I'm going to miss you and I appreciated you before I left. And for that I apologize. I didn't even think of what I have to do next. I didn't even think of what will you have become if I left. How stupid of me! No. How selfish of me!

I wanted to tell you. That I love you so much, and yes I have miss you already. In this place I am, it is lonely and, how I wish I'm with you right now. My last bid was bittersweet, and how I hate how that ended. I haven't expressed my love for you that much on how I wanted it to go.

My love. I don't want you to go on like this. Please be strong. You don't have to do this. I died because I wanted to protect you, it was my own will to do so. I want you to be strong and get through to this. I admit I wanted to be with you as long as I could, but fate must have change.

My dear. Live your life. Put me aside. I want you to be happy, not with me. But with others, with friends, with family. I am not the only person who cared for you. There are people around you who are very dear. And I want you to stay there for awhile. I'm not saying that I don't want you to be with me here in the other side of the world. I just want you to stay and appreciate life more. I want you to, how to put this. I don't want you to die because of me. Because of my selfish act.

Now, if you cannot, and still longing for my embrace. I have no choice then. It is time for you to choose your own path. You must know, that I am not always be there for you.

I love you, my Angel. Please take care of yourself. Whatever is your decision, I'll always be waiting here for you.

Forever be with you,

Kurama

* * *

In three weeks, two of our friends died. Sad, yet we're happy for the both of them. Now, only a letter and a memory remain to us. But we will never let them be only a memory. 

As light can be seen in the room again. As two angels fly freely in the call of spring.

* * *

_End _

* * *

_**A/n:** Okay, as we all know. Writing a second chapter or a third chapter is the hardest part in writing a story. This is the part where I really get my brain squeeze out. Though, I tried my best to put this. Gosh! This is why I ended it in only two chapter.As I've heard 2 is a very unlucky number :wink::wink:_

_One more thing, the letter was written by Kurama in the Spirit World, and Koenma gave him a chance to wrote a letter for her before he left for good. Yeah! That's mostly what it is. I didn't put that part in the story, cause it would ruin the story. Hope you understand that._

_Anyway, hope you guys like this. Even though it was character death. And it sucks! We all love happy ending, and it is happy ending. You see, they were reunite once again. In the different world though._

_To be honest, I have thought of 2 endings in this story and I might put it up here as well. I just don't know if I can, cause if you readers only want a different side of the conclusion of the story. If you don't want, then be it._

_ Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. **Kaiyako Kagami, Botan And Kurama Lover, Unknown-Wonder, Alyanna. ** _

_Readers, please review! Thanks!_

_ Cheers! _


End file.
